


Shattered and Stained

by the_impossible_twin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impossible_twin/pseuds/the_impossible_twin
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR STEVEN UNIVERSE EPISODE "THE TRIAL"There is a suspicion that Rose Quartz did not shatter Pink Diamond. Yellow Diamond did. This is a small story, told from Yellow Diamond's point of view. It is the event of what happened with Pink Diamond. The day that Yellow Diamond shattered her.





	Shattered and Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not and will never own Steven Universe. Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do. 
> 
> Also, this was just a small one-shot I wanted to write. It may be horrible. It may not be. I'm not expecting this to get many hits. Also, some of the things in here are based on what I think. They are head-canons. If you disagree, please no hate. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The day was clear. Innocent. With light blue hues in the sky. Hills were bright green, shining in the sunlight. Yellow Diamond sneered at it with disdain. _Earth._ A hunk of rock filled with ignorance, no blood in sight. Nothing but a state of bliss. The humans were loud and ill-minded, and even the smartest one could never match a gem on Homeworld.  
Pink Diamond’s palanquin stood atop one giant hill, casting a bright shadow across the entire landscape. It glittered against the too clear innocent sky. Little mounts of roses clustered near the palanquin. Pink Diamond sat inside, alone. Perfect.  
Yellow Diamond sauntered forward, her steps heavy, She knew what she had to do. Her hands were still, yet the gem shook with trepidation. What was she doing? About to embark on a action that would stain her hands. Her own gem. Forever.  
But things had to be done. The cluster must break free. She had to break free. Yellow Diamond had more power, superior to Pink Diamond. Eliminating her would justify all of it. Besides, Pink Diamond did not have a sharp edge. No strength. She was weak, easy to throw off the board, But this wasn’t a game. Not anymore.  
There was a time when Homeworld was glorious. The four diamonds in giant powerful thrones, raining down upon the rest like goddesses. There was order. Those who opposed the Diamonds were crushed, shattered in an instant. Lesser gems worshipped them, doing anything they asked.  
But the dreaded Crystal Gems rose. Rose Quartz and her army of misfits. The Diamonds always laughed at their attempt of resistance. Yet they grew strong. And that glorious Homeworld was gone.  
Yellow Diamond wanted that back. But not with the weak Pink Diamond. She knew what she had to do. Pink Diamond easily said yes to sending away all her forces. So easy. She was so...ignorant. Of what was about to happen.  
Yellow Diamond walked further up the hill, and stood at the edge of the palanquin. Pink Diamond saw her, and smiled. “Glad you could make it. Isn’t Earth sometimes beautiful?” She asked.  
Yellow Diamond wanted to strangle her. Beautiful? A planet full of obnoxious animals, with hot and uncomfortable conditions? The only use Earth had was the cluster, and perhaps the kindergarten. But not beautiful. Ugly. However, the lie was so easy as it was spoken. “Of course. It is beautiful.” Her voice was trying not to sound bitter. Instead, the tone was neutral, emotionless.  
Pink Diamond became closer to her, standing at the end of the palanquin stairs. She laughed. “You’re funny at times Yellow.” The way her voice softened at Yellow. It was like a melody, instead of a sharpness. Her laugh echoed throughout the hills, so warm and alive.  
“What?” Yellow Diamond answered. What was so funny?  
“I know you despise Earth. But these people, all of them, are beautiful. I hope that one day you’ll understand that.” Yellow Diamond stayed silent. Not many words could be spoken on a day like this.  
“What’s with you? You’re so silent today. Let’s talk, I’m lonely. My Pearl and everyone else is sent away. May I ask, why?”  
Yellow Diamond’s mouth tightened. Yet she muttered, “No witnesses.”  
Pink Diamond narrowed her eyes. “Sorry, what?”  
Yellow Diamond stepped closer. “I said no witnesses.”  
“You’re joking, right? Are you going to shatter me? Is it because I forgot to bring you a gift or something?” Pink Diamond prompted jokingly. She was laughing and smiling. Too blind to know that her execution is going to be soon. So soon.  
“That’s the problem with you, Pink!” Yellow Diamond bellowed, her tone full of anger and authority. A real Diamond. Pink Diamond stopped laughing. Her face was serious. “You think that this is all a joke! It’s not. Which is why I have to do this. Your weak leadership has poisoned Homeworld.”  
There was a silence for a brief moment. Pink Diamond glanced at Yellow Diamond, looking straight at her in the eyes. “What. Are You. Going to do?” She said, shakily. She was scared. Like a weak lesser gem. She wasn’t a diamond. Not anymore.  
Yellow Diamond took out her long yellow sword. It shined in the sunlight. She placed the sharp point of the blade on the beautiful gem of Pink Diamond. And pressed down. The gem started to crack, with Pink Diamond gasping with pain. “Please….you don’t have..to do this. J-just stop!”  
Yellow Diamond thought this was going to be easy. Yet, she found herself crying. “I have to. I’m....I’m sorry.” There was a hint of sincerity there. One that no one could know that existed.  
Although Pink Diamond was groaning with pain, she started to laugh. “You’re not.,...Yo-you are never forgiven.” After the words were said, the gem snapped. It was shattered across, spread out in the fields. _You are never forgiven_. The shards of Pink Diamond glittered in the clear sky. Yet the sky was no longer innocent. It was somehow stained. With Yellow Diamond’s unclean hands.  
Pink Diamond’s warm laugh was heard throughout. Yet it wasn’t alive, nor warm anymore. Instead, it was cold, now haunting Yellow Diamond forever.. She could never come back from this. Her gem was stained with guilt and evilness. _You are never forgiven._


End file.
